


little tulip

by sebootyslay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hades!Hannibal, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), M/M, Persephone!Will, all this knowledge is purely googled, dont come at me in the comments lol, just so you know i know nothing about greek mythologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: just a normal day in the Underworld





	little tulip

**Author's Note:**

> goddammit my exams are still not over but this AU has been bugging me since forever and i finally wrote it out. i never intended to publish it as it was originally made just for my entertainment and pure pleasure, but i realized that maybe some of you guys would like to explore this AU with Hannibal characters as well, so here we go!

“My love?” Will looked up from playing with Cerberus on his lap. Hannibal smiled at his husband and glanced at the nest he had settled in.

“Hannibal.” Will smiled at his lover, releasing Cerberus. The dog yipped and ran off. Will extended his hand, an inviting gesture. “Come here.” Hannibal could never resist the beautiful creature. It also didn’t help that he loved giving Will what he wanted.

Will. His Queen. His Persephone.

Hannibal accepted the outstretched hand and let himself be pulled into the nest adorned with freshly picked flowers and grass. Ever since Will came along, the God of the Underworld finds himself slowly seeing the beauty of nature. Hannibal settled himself next to his husband, cushioned among leaves and padded moss. Will next to him snuggled into his shoulder, legs curling up to rest atop Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal let out a content sigh as he wrapped an arm around Will’s waist, pulling him close. He turned to the side to bury his face in Will’s soft curls.

Will smells like flowers, the calming scent of lavender and the sweetness of bergamot. His skin is soft to the touch, much different to the calloused hands of Hannibal. Will is built to be admired with his supple and lean body, looking comically small next to Hannibal who was built to rule and battle who was made with hard muscles and strength. While Hannibal is powerful and brutish, Will is agile and graceful. Hannibal looked down at his husband, and saw that Will was looking up at him with his twinkling blue eyes.

“What are you thinking of, my love?” Hannibal asked, lifting a hand to gently stroke Will’s jaw. The young god smiled at the gesture.

“About you. Us. How happy I am.” Will said with a smile filled with child-like innocence. In a sense, Will is still innocent. He had not seen and experienced the world like Hannibal did, and the God of the Underworld would very much like to keep it that way. The gentle God of Spring and Nature would _disintegrate_ at the mere sight of horrors the world has to offer.

“Funny,” Hannibal said and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “So am I.” He was rewarded with a lilting giggle. A melodious sound. Nothing could have sounded better, not even Apollo playing on his lyre could rival the sound of Will’s laughter. Will glowed a pure light in the otherwise dark and gloomy Underworld.

“Stop flattering me. You already have me.” Will said as he pushed himself on his elbows to look down at Hannibal. His eyes were crinkled at the edges where his smile stretched far.

“That I do.” Hannibal cupped Will’s face with one hand, thumb tracing the god’s bottom lip. “What a catch you are, and I caught you.”

“What a good hunter you are.” Will’s purred, voice syrupy sweet and he leaned down to press a kiss to Hannibal’s lips. Will tastes sweet, like honey and sugar, and Hannibal hungered for more. He pulled Will closer so that the other could fully lay on top of him as the older god devoured Will’s mouth. Will moaned as he let Hannibal take whatever he wanted. He was his, and Hannibal was his in return. His husband owned his body, and he let him abuse him however he wanted. He, however, knew that they did not have enough time to keep enjoying each other. Will reluctantly pulled back, much to Hannibal’s displeasure.

“Will,” Hannibal let out a low growl. Will chuckled as he placed a small kiss next to Hannibal’s lips.

“Impatient.” He teased. “We have no time. Jack and Bella are coming, remember?”

“We could reschedule.”

“Oh no, that would be rude. To cancel at the last minute?” Will playfully tutted Hannibal. “How very rude of you, Hannibal.”

“I cannot find myself to care as long as I get to ravish you.” At that, Will blushed, but he slowly sat up.

“Come on, Hannibal. We need to get ready for our guests.” He pulled at Hannibal’s hand so his husband could stand on his feet, and the god agreed with an indignant huff. Will rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek.

“There’s nothing to get ready for.”

“Yes there is.” Will said. “Did you ask Charon to clear out the boat? I wouldn’t think Bella would like sitting in a boat filled with the remains of mortals.”

“Yes, I did, though I highly doubt Charon would do it anyways. He doesn’t listen to me well anymore these days. I suspect that has to do with you, my love.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Charon only listens to one master, and I believe he considers you to be his master now since he likes you so much. So does Thanatos.” Will snorted.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would Death itself like me better than you, the God of the Underworld?” Hannibal linked their hands together.

“Well, you are my Queen. He should like you.” He said. Will only hummed as they made their way to the Elysian Fields. Hannibal used to hate this part of the Underworld, rarely visiting it. It loathed him to see the dead heroes celebrated here, but Will loved it. It was the only part in the Underworld where flowers would bloom, and the only place where he could walk barefoot again.

Will cannot walk on the floors of the Underworld without shoes, or his soles would be burnt. Here, where grass can grow and flowers can bloom, he can continue walking freely like he used to back up there. Hannibal felt some regret when he discovered that, but Will reassured him that it was such a small price to pay compared to the time he can spend with his husband. However, Hannibal could not help the pang of regret whenever Will would excitedly open his shoes at the entrance of the fields, his face lighting up. He watched as his lover practically jumped onto the grass, hearing his sigh of relief. Will jumped around, flowers blooming at the wake of his each step. Hannibal managed a small smile, guilt still eating him despite being married with Will for almost a few years now.

“Hannibal-oh,” Will’s ecstatic smile softened at the sight of the guilt in his husband’s face. He approached him and took his face in his hands. “Hey there.”

“Hello, Will.”

“Why’re you frowning?” Will rested his forehead on Hannibal’s. “I don’t like that face.” He murmured.

“Nothing, my love. Just... thinking.”

“Lies.” Will tutted. “Hannibal, I told you, I regret nothing. I want to be here with you.” Will gently stroked his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. “I would give up anything to be with you.”

“Indeed you have.” Hannibal sighed as he gripped both of Will’s wrists. “Indeed you have.” He repeated, much slower this time, as if trying to convince himself.

“And here I am.” Will kissed Hannibal’s nose. “Such a small price to pay to be by your side. I would give up much more, and you know that.”

“Yes.” Hannibal’s hand traveled down his arm, leaving goosebumps on Will’s skin. The hands found their landing on his husband’s trim waist and pulled him close. “And everyday I bow down to you in supplication of your love.” Will let out a soft laugh.

“Such a dramatic man.” He teased fondly. “Stop worrying, Hannibal. I choose my own fate, and I choose it to be with you. Show some appreciation, at least.” Will pouted. Hannibal finally chuckled.

“Yes, of course. My sweet tulip,” Hannibal kissed his lips, his heart full of love for the beautiful creature he holds in his arms. “My beautiful love,” he trailed his lips to Will’s jaw, the other tilting his head up to give him access. “The ultimate sin. Aphrodite would not even stand a chance to you.”

“Really now?” Will let a laugh bubble out. He pulled Hannibal’s face for another kiss. “Cheer up.” He mumbled against Hannibal’s lips. “I am yours, and you are mine. You sacrificed as much as I did.”

“Yes, my trusted ferryman and Death itself refuse to take my orders now.” Hannibal mused. “And the demons here seem to only listen to you, now.”

“Worried that I would take your title away?”

“I would rather you share it.” Hannibal said and pressed a lingering kiss to Will’s forehead. “As I now share my life with you.”

“Be grateful that I am willing to.” Will said in a faked haughty tone. Hannibal smiled lovingly at his husband.

“I am. Every single day.” Will grinned and stepped away from his husband, taking his hand instead.

“Then come. Walk with me.” Hannibal lowered his head, allowing Will his request. He let his husband pull him through the fields and meadows, flowers of different colours trailing behind them. They saw the inhabitants of the place living in harmony, repaid for their gallant efforts of defending their country and their beliefs.

 They reached to a rather quaint grotto where they promised to meet Zeus and Hera. Light penetrated through the cracks of the rocks, the sound of water spilling through and trickling into the stream delighting Will. Hannibal let Will pull him to sit on a large rock that was shaped to look like a throne. Will sat on its armrest, a contented purr escaping him as Hannibal wrapped an arm around his waist. A similar looking stone-throne sat opposite them, and a smaller stone chair sat next to it. Hera would either want to cuddle up to Zeus like Will is doing to Hannibal or they would be in the middle of another argument and Hera would loathe at the sight of Zeus. Hannibal often wondered about Jack’s infidelity and how Bella would feel coming down here since most of her husband’s sons are the very people who fill this part of the Underworld.

“You should ask that boatman of yours to clean his station.” A loud, booming voice greeted them.

“Hello, Jack.” Hannibal glanced up to see the God of Lightning walk in, his wife, Goddess of Marriage and Family, at his hand. Hannibal thought that the name is ironic. “I am afraid Charon only does what he wants to, these days.”

“You should get a better grip on your servants then.” Jack said as he settled onto the chair. Bella sat primly on the other chair.

“They are not servants, Jack. The are... part of the place, you can say.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jack waved him off. “How’re you doing, Will? Alright?”

“I’m fine.” Will said as he leaned in closer to Hannibal, rested his cheek on his hair. “Perfect, actually.” Jack grunted.

“Demeter’s getting antsy up there.” Jack said as he leaned back. “Keeps getting on my nerves about you.”

“Oh Jack, surely a being as powerful as you could handle her.” Will said. “You know I cannot leave. I ate the whole fruit.”

“Willingly.” Jack said with a raised brow. Will laughed as a hand went up to stroke Hannibal’s hair.

“Of course, Jack. I am loyal to Hannibal, and Hannibal only.” The sentence shot through the God of Lightning like a spear. Hannibal had to supress a smirk at his lover’s sharp words. “As I know Hannibal is loyal to me.” Will pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s head. “Though, even if he tricked me to eat the fruit, I would accept it whole heartedly. I do love him, Jack. I figured...” Will glanced at the pair. “You would understand, wouldn’t you, Jack?” his question was laced with feigned innocence. Hannibal now had to bite his lip to prevent a laugh, but he let himself smile.

“Now, dear.” He patted Will’s thighs. “Let the man take a breath.”

“Merely speaking the truth.” Will said with a nonchalant shrug. He straightened his back, feeling Hannibal’s arm that was around his waist gently trail patterns up and down his thighs. “I know why you’re here, Jack. Say what you want, I’m staying here.”

“Will, your mother is really worried about you.” Bella tried. “Surely you pity her.”

“I do.” Will’s eyes flashed a dangerous light. “So as my father, I supposed.”

“Will.” Jack said in a warning tone. Will closed his eyes and let Hannibal pull him closer.

“Now Jack, you know that you can’t keep that hidden forever.”

“Now is not the time.” Jack growled, and Hannibal felt himself grow defensive at the sound. His mouth switched to a frown as he regarded Jack with sharp eyes.

“Do watch your tone here, Jack. I do not tolerate rudeness.” He said curtly.

“What do you mean, Will?” Bella asked. Hannibal could practically smell the happiness and excitement from Will.

_What a cunning boy you have become, my love._

“Oh, just my parentage.” Will said casually. “It is known that Demeter is my mother, though few knew who my father is.” He picked on his nails even though they were perfectly manicured. “It took me a few hundred years to figure it out, but I did.”

“Since you refuse to listen to reason,” Jack quickly stood up. “We shall take our leave.” He nodded towards Hannibal. “Bella, come.”

“But Jack,”

“Now.” Jack’s voice was loud and clear, echoing through the rocks around them. Bella looked hesitant, but with a kind smile from Will, she stood up and went to her husband’s side. “Good day, Hannibal. Will.”

“Good day, Jack.” Hannibal said in a pleased tone. “I do hope the next time you visit, it would be purely just out of curiosity of how your children are doing.” Hannibal couldn’t help but poke a little as well. He felt Will stifle a laugh in his hair. Jack’s eyes darkened as Bella’s face soured.

“Hannibal-”

“Let us _leave_.” Bella hissed as she pulled Jack away. As the two left, Will let himself fall onto Hannibal’s lap, face red with laughter. He curled into Hannibal’s neck as he body shook, sweet laughter loud and clear in Hannibal’s ears. The God of the Underworld couldn’t help but a small chuckle.

“Did you see her face?” Will gasped. “Oh, it was glorious!” Will had tears in his eyes, and Hannibal lovingly wiped them away. “And Jack’s face, I wonder what would Bella think when she finds out that he’s my real father.”

“I believe she would react as she would always when she knows about her husband’s affairs.” Hannibal mused. “Although, she can’t do anything to you. I will protect you from her.”

“Big, strong man.” Will teased as he leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my love.” Will sighed fondly when he heard the answer. He then proceeded to close his eyes and snuggle close to Hannibal’s body, enjoying the warmth of his husband. Hannibal adjusted Will’s body on his lap so he would sit more comfortably.

“I wonder, though.” Will said as he played with the dark cloth of Hannibal’s clothes. “What does Bella feel about Jack fooling around?”

“Jealousy. Anger, I presume.”

“What was he thinking?” Will scrunched his face. “Bella’s a beautiful Goddess. Why couldn’t he just stay faithful? Does he even love her?”

“Jack’s love is quite different than the love you understand, my darling.” Hannibal said as he stroked Will’s soft curls. “The love he knows is ever-changing and fleeting. He can never be satisfied with just only one love. He seeks others that can give him what Hera cannot.”

“Doesn’t sound like love to me.”

“Because you have only known one love.” Hannibal hummed when Will nuzzled into his neck. “You have only felt your mother’s love and my love, and as far as I would care to admit, we both have the same possessive love over you.”

“Hmm,” Will playfully bit the skin on Hannibal’s jaw, nibbling on it softly as if he was a puppy. “You are kind of possessive.”

“Only over you, my love.”

“Uh huh.” He giggled and sat up on Hannibal’s lap. “And I guess I’m thankful for that.” He placed his hands on both sides of Hannibal’s face, turning it to face him. “Thank you for being loyal to only one love.”

“My sweet tulip, before this, I didn’t think I was capable of love.” Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. “All these while I lived here, secluded from the rest of the world. Separated, isolated. The only companions I had were the dead and tortured souls of mortals. You are the fresh breath of spring that blew life back into me.” He hooked an arm around Will’s waist to pull him closer. “A beautiful, feisty little thing. A light in the darkness.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. The Underworld is barely dark. You have fire everywhere.”

“Will,” Hannibal raised his eyebrows. The other laughed and gestured for him to go on. “You gave me purpose, Will.”

“And what is that glorious purpose, Mr. God of the Underworld? Well, besides being the ruler of the dead and all.” Will couldn’t help but laugh at Hannibal’s exasperated face. The other shook his head at his partner’s ridiculousness, and decided to just continue despite the moment being continually ruined by his lover’s jokes.

“To love and care for you. For eternity.” Hannibal pressed a long kiss on Will’s forehead. Will smiled as he looked at him, wine-red eyes meeting bright blue ones.

“You’re such a sap.” Will said. “But that’s why I love you. I love big saps, and you’re the sappiest of them all combined.” Hannibal accepted that joke as Will’s way of confessing, and let his heart flutter at the admittance.

“And I love you, my beautiful Persephone.”

 


End file.
